Consulting Detectives and Babies
by meggieXx
Summary: Some people just have terrible choices in one night stands Sherlock/OC


"Sherlock, are you okay?" asked johns adopted sister (OC also Pregnant) as she sat across from him by the fire. it had been four months since she had arrived at 221B Baker St and had never indulged them in the details of her past other than she needed a place to stay. The detective had attempted to pry out the secrets of her pregnancy but she was good at hiding the facts. She felt kind of guilty but she knew that at least one of them would hate her if she told them

"Yes I am perfectly absolutely fi..." "He is bored" John interrupted Sherlock sighing

"Oh well we could play a game or something if you're bored Sherlock" Meghan said running her hands over her baby bump

"If we played a BORED game then that would make me more bored!" Sherlock said turning in his chair.

She looked over at him surprisingly, it still shocked her how he could be so smart one minute then act like such as child. Meghan realised that today was going to be a bad day because there were no cases, and she would have to put up with by herself soon because she knew John had a date to go to in about ten minutes which he had still failed to get ready for.

"Okay then Sherlock what would you like to do?"

"Play MURDER." Sherlock said in a deep raspy tone "What do people usually do when they are bored?"

"Well they don't play murder for one thing" she said smirking at the child like man

"John, shouldn't you get ready for your date at some point" she said pointing at her watch, it was obvious that he had got distracted and forgot about it completely.

"Oh yeah!" John said shut his laptop and dashing to his room. "Well One thing to keep me quiet would be telling me your life story?" Sherlock said hopefully

"Are you really interested in my life story Sherlock?" she looked at the man confusedly

"YES!" He shouted nearly jumping out of his seat but then correcting himself and sitting back down and straightening his clothes "Yes I am." Sherlock mumbled again kind of embarrassed.

She jumped a bit when he shouted

"Okay then, well i was born, put into care, adopted, grew up went to school, college, uni, got a job, then got knocked up and here i am" she said, it was brief summary of her life but she still wasn't sure why Sherlock was even interested in her at all.

"Yes but how did you get pregnant?" Sherlock said boldly.

"i had sex, Sherlock like anyone else gets pregnant" now she was worried, she didn't really want to tell the man about her pregnancy, she knew she would have to one day but she hoped it wasn't today, even though her gut told her she wasn't gonna be lucky.

Sherlock gave her a look "But who?! Who was the one you had..." Sherlock had a problem saying the word but finally said it "Sex...With?"

"Why do you want to know? Why is it so important?" she was so annoyed again and again she was grilled by John and Sherlock about who are baby's father was. At least John was more subtle about it; well he tried to be but kind of failed.

"Because I want to know who you did it with and left why would you leave a person unless the where a complete asshole?" Sherlock began to mumble to himself.

"I was never with him Sherlock is was just a one night stand, and ya he was kind of an asshole, a smart cocky, full of himself asshole but i was drunk alright" she was annoyed right now and mumbled "stupid Irish accent" under her breath, she hated that she had a sort of weakness for the accent so when she was drunk, a smart Irishman seemed the best option as a stress reliever

"Really and you. Wow!" Sherlock said getting up to told john what he had found out about her past lover/one night stand.

"Wow what? Sherlock, where are you going?" she was confused by his actions

"I'm going to tell John about the new information and Deductions." Sherlock said walking and dashing to the dressing man room.

She sat in the chair curious now about what Sherlock was going to tell John, she waited a few second after she hear Johns door shut, got up and slowly made her way the bedroom door, placing her ear up against it trying to hear what was being said by the men inside

"John guess what!" Sherlock said a little too happy. "What?" John moaned a little softer. "Your Sister has a sweet spot for Irish blokes." Sherlock said

"And the baby was a one night stand sort of guy."

"Does she know the name of the guy at least?" John asked curios

"I don't Know haven't gotten that far into the story yet she wouldn't tell me." Sherlock said reaching for the door knob to go get more information on the woman.

"Good luck Sherlock." John said putting on a tie.

She breathed a sign of relive that Sherlock hadn't worked out who the father was but then panicked when she hear one of them coming to the door. She went to stand up from her kneeling position but with speed and her bump putting her of balance she fell flat on her arse.

"Hey John I think I might have a clue who the father is. Well now I'm not bored anymore." Sherlock said as John chuckled at the childish man.

Meghan was trying to get up and run back to the living room so they didn't know she was spying on them but it was proving to be difficult. "Oh crap" She looked around for something to grab on too, to pull herself up but found nothing. After a couple more second she finally forced herself up and sprinted, as well as she could, back to the living room and jumped into the chair.

"Well that should be..."

"Squeak"

"What in the world." Sherlock said opening the door and deducing what had happened the woman had been spying on them and when she heard them getting ready to open the door she ran back jumping into her seat making a giant and loud squeak. It ran through Sherlock mind.

Meghan sat in the chair trying to get her breath back. She had hoped that nether one of them had noticed her but she knew that it was very hard to get away with anything without Sherlock noticing.

Sherlock came back into the room "You where eavesdropping weren't you?"

"N..." she went to say no but she realised there was no point in it and she might as well tell the truth "Yes" she huffed, quite childishly.

Sherlock shook his head and rolled his eyes as he got his laptop to do a little research on the Irish man he had so many clues on.

"what are you doing Sherlock?" she asked lifting her head up a bit, lit she was trying to see what he was doing, even though he was sitting across from her.

"Doing research on -night-stand."

"Research? Why? OH MY GOD Sherlock why is who i slept with such a big deal?" she was baffled at the man who usually didn't bother himself with trivial matters.

"Because it is something to do in this boring world of no cases."

"Well could you find something else to focus on, I'm sick of everyone bugging me about who i sleep with, i don't see you bugging john"

Sherlock was kind of hurt at what she said but pretended not to care "Fine." He said closing his laptop and going over to his jacket and pulling out a gun standing back and beginning to shoot at a faded yellow happy face on the wall.

John came out shouting with his hands in his ears. "Sherlock what the bloody hell are you doing!"

Meghan Screamed when Sherlock began to fire, hiding her face Behind the Union jack pillow, as if it were going to protect her.

"Fine, if i tell you will you stop that?" she shouted over the noise of the gun firing

"Yes I would." Sherlock said putting the gun at his side as John took it from him putting it in his pocket.

"Fine" she took a deep breath and prepared for what was going to come next. She knew Sherlock would hate her and she thought that would crush her seeing as she had always had a thing for him, but she also dreaded the disappointment that John will show to her "His Name is Jim... Jim Moriarty"


End file.
